


Purrfect Man

by monstersandmen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hoseok the intern, Kihyun the Office worker, M/M, no ABO tho, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstersandmen/pseuds/monstersandmen
Summary: Kihyun is whipped for the new intern. What more can I say? :)~An AU where everyone has cat ears and a tail. Because I want them to.





	Purrfect Man

“... and that's why I suggest we act immediately. I've already put together a list of potential candidates for a project team.”

 

Kihyun folds his hands and looks at his boss expectantly, with the smile of a man who knows that he is right. He is gonna get his hands on this project, no matter what.

He spots a bunch of twitching tails in the conference room and he is sure those are the people who will oppose his ideas, but most of his colleagues are nodding approvingly.

And so does his boss.

 

“Thank you Kihyun,” she says and gestures for him to take his seat on the conference table again “I like your idea. Can you talk me to point three to five, again, please?”

“Of course!” Kihyun sits down and flips through his documents to get to the part his boss wants to discuss.

Before he can find the right page though, there's a knock on the door of the conference room and it opens a second later; a cart with fresh coffee and pastries being pushed inside.

 

“Excuse me, is this a good time?”

“Oh no,” Kihyun whispers to himself and his ears flatten immediately when he recognizes who pushes the cart.

“Of course, thank you, Hoseok. It's actually the perfect time”, his boss says and gestures for the intern to come inside.

 

Usually, Kihyun is cool with interns, as long as they don't bother him and really want to learn. He is always happy when they are are genuinely interested in their work and do what he and his colleagues ask of them, instead of just serving their time moping around.

Hoseok, too, is very eager to help, but still Kihyun has an 'issue' with him.

 

He pushes the cart further inside and starts serving snacks and replacing the coffee pots on the table and Kihyun is sure that at least ninety percent of the eyes in the room are on Hoseok's sculpted arms while he does so.

Kihyun's eyes are on them, too, and he knows that it is a really, really bad idea, but he is also just a man and Hoseok has the sleeves of his white button down rolled up, too.

 

“Why don't you enjoy the rest of the meeting with us, Hoseok? Unless you have other obligations, of course,” Kihyun hears his boss ask and he wants to scream.

Of course Hoseok nods, looking really happy and bright-eyed and his folded ears perk up.

There is only one seat left in the room, and of course, it's the chair next to Kihyun.

“Hi,” Hoseok mouths and smiles at him when he sits down and Kihyun nods back.

 

At this point, he has completely forgotten what he was about to do, until his boss clears her throat.

“I think you were about to explain some parts of your presentation again, Kihyun?”

“Oh, ah, right, I was.... I'm... just a second!”

 

Kihyun moves in what he hopes to be and inconspicuous way and sits on hits tail, before it can show to the whole room how flustered he is since Hoseok's arrival.

He focuses on the documents in front of him and starts talking about things he has actually thought through again, things, that don't confuse him like... like when Hoseok had introduced himself five days ago and had made Kihyun a compliment about his eyes right after.

Or when they had been sitting next to each other in the cafeteria three days ago and while Hoseok was talking with their colleagues, their tails had brushed and Kihyun had thought it had been accident, until Hoseok did it again in a way that made him sure it wasn't.

Or yesterday, when-

 

“Kihyun? Are you okay?”

His speech is interrupted by his boss and Kihyun immediately panics, fearing that he might have said something really, really stupid and out of place, but he has no idea what and he can't concentrate anymore either, because someone is making a noise, someone is...

 

Someone is... purring?

 

All ears and eyes in the room are focused on him and he knows it's not due to his convincing arguments.

 

He, Yoo Kihun, is purring.

Deeply.

In front of his whole department during a meeting.

 

“I'm sorry,” he mumbles and jumps up, “I don't feel so well, I'm back in... soon.”

He makes a hasty retreat for the door and down the corridor, to the bathrooms, all while he inwardly screams at himself.

 

How. The Fuck. Did that happen.

No no no, Kihyun knows exactly how, but why here, why now and what even is it about Hoseok that makes him behave like a goddamn kitten when he is supposed to be a functioning adult, worth the degree he has earned with his own sweat and tears?

 

At least the bathrooms are empty when he storms in there and turns on the faucet. He splashes his face with cold water repeatedly, all the while still purring, because he can't control it, never could.

It is so, so embarrassing.

He might as well have popped a boner during the meeting, at least that would have been easier to hide.

 

So.

That happened.

 

Kihyun flinches when the bathroom doors open and, of course, it is Hoseok who enters.

 

“Hey, uh... you okay?”

 

Kihyun does not find it in him to answer, much less to even look at him.

 

“The meeting's postponed... and boss said I should bring you home if you're not feeling well,” Hoseok explains and steps closer to where Kihyun is standing, still bent above the sink, still purring, “So what do you think?”

 

What Kihyun thinks is, that it would have been best if Hoseok, with his stupid chiseled arms, had just fucked him into a wall three days ago. Or taken him on a ridiculously sweet first date. Or both, to be honest.

But he can't possibly say that, so he just nods.

 

“Yeah, I think that might be better, I really feel a bit... sick,” he lies. 

 

“Hm.” Hoseok makes, and Kihyun does not like the sound of that.

“Let me get your coat then. This way you don't have to go back in and... well, you can wait in the parking lot, if you want.”

 

Kihyun nods again, because that sounds sensible.

He is not mad at Hoseok, because it is obviously not his fault, and also he does not have his car with him, which would mean that he would have to take the train back home.

So, a car ride with Hoseok it is, then.

 

Kihyun manages to sneak out of the bathroom and to the elevators unnoticed. Luckily, his purring has ceased and he is able to take a few deep breaths in the cold air of the parking lots, before Hoseok joins him, Kihyun's jacket and backpack in his hands.

“My car's over there,” he says and points at a shabby looking thing, so Kihyun follows him.

 

“Thank you,” Kihyun says when they are inside and he fastens his seatbelt. “You know you don't have to do this, right?”

Hoseok readjusts the rear view mirror and shrugs.  
“I know. But I kinda hope that you would do the same for me, so...”

“As if that would happen to you.” Kihyun mumbles.

“What makes you think it can't?”

“Because you are-,” Kihyun starts and he has to bite his lip to stop himself from saying something really, really stupid, like 'perfect' or something like that.

“What? I am what, Kihyun?” Hoseok sounds slightly amused, but also suspicious and Kihyun does not need to turn around to know how he is looking at him, eyebrows slightly upturned, the beginning of a pout on his lips.

“In control. Poised. I don't know, I've never seen you fuck up anything-”

“In the last week, you mean? Because you've only known me for, what, five days?”

“You've seen me fuck up in five days, so.” Now Kihyun is the one pouting at the window, and he knows he is behaving childish, but he can't help it. A part of him wants Hoseok to drop the issue and start driving, but another wants him to keep talking, to reassure him that what has happened was not so bad.

“Well,” Hoseok sighs, “True. But, if it helps... I also think it was charming, kinda? Cute.”

 

For a brief moment, Kihyun considers opening the door and jumping out of the car as long as they are still parking.

“Cute?” he repeats and turns further away from Hoseok to hide his face, which must have turned bright red in the span of two seconds, judging by the heat he feels in his cheeks,

“Cute. Yeah. I think you are cute, Yoo Kihyun. And I still think you have very pretty eyes.”

Kihyun squishes his cheek against the cold window, as if that would bring any remedy.

He opens his mouth to whisper a polite “Thank you, you too” because that is how he usually deals with compliments, but instead he purrs.

Again.

 

“Oh,” Hoseok says and Kihyun wants the ground to swallow him and never spit him out ever again.

For an idiotic second he considers saying something like “Sorry, that's just my praise kink showing, it's got nothing to do with you, haha!” but luckily Hoseok speaks first before Kihyun can embarrass himself any further.

“So, I'm going to be bold here and just assume that... that you like me? A bit?”

 

Kihyun's mind goes completely blank while he tries to think of a suitable answer.

His tail has freed itself from being trapped between his back and the car seat and darts around nervously, until suddenly it is grabbed by a large hand.

Kihyun's immediate reaction is to turn around and hiss at the offender, but when he does so, there's (of course) Hoseok and suddenly their faces are so close, too close...

 

 

„I'm gonna kiss you now, if that's okay?“ Hoseok whispers and Kihyun nods without thinking twice.

 

Hoseok leans in, still holding Kihyun's tail, caressing the fur softly with his thumb while he presses their lips together.

Kihyun's purr is the only audible sound in the car for a few seconds, while their first kiss lasts. It is slow and cautious, so, so soft and Kihyun has his eyes closed the whole time.

 

“Yeah,“ Kihyun breathes when they separate, „I think I do like you a bit, Hoseok.“

“That's good, because I like you, too,“ Hoseok mumbles and kisses him again, letting go of his tail and taking a hold of Kihyun's shoulder, pulling him closer.

 

To hell with self-control, Kihyun thinks, when he opens his seat belt with one hand and deepens their kiss.

He can't help but laugh against Hoseok's lips, when another low purr starts resonating in the car with his own.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> I had this thought of cat!Kihyun being unable to control his purr and I just needed to get this out of my system. If you have enjoyed this fic, please consider leaving kudos or even a comment, they are much appreciated! <3


End file.
